In surgical tables, it is common that a bearing surface for supporting a patient is detachably mounted on a base, more specifically a column portion of a base, and that for the transportation of the bearing surface and the patient, a motorized bearing surface transporter may be used. Such a bearing surface transporter typically comprises an upper part for accommodating the bearing surface of the surgical table and a lower part with wheels for moving the bearing surface transporter with respect to a ground surface.
Some bearing surface transporters must be pushed manually, along with their bearing surface and the patient. Sometimes, a total mass of up to 630 kg must be moved. Therefore, bearing surface transporters with motorized drive rollers were developed in order to make it easier for a user to move a bearing surface transporter over long distances. However, the operation of the motorized drive rollers is cumbersome for the user; in particular, it is difficult for the user to simultaneously control the drive speed and to steer the heavy and bulky bearing surface transporter.